1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an expansion card securing mechanism, more particularly to an expansion card securing mechanism that can save installation space, and an expansion card connecting module comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid progress of information technology, the demand for expanding the performance of computers and servers rises. Nowadays, the most commonly used method for expanding the performance of servers is mounting expansion cards of different functionalities, such as display cards, graphic cards, network cards, etc.
After installation of the expansion card, an expansion card securing mechanism is often used to secure the expansion card, where the expansion card securing mechanism is fixedly connected to a side of the expansion card for extra support, preventing displacement of the expansion card.
However, a server is usually mounted with a large number of hardware structures, limiting the space available therein. The expansion card securing mechanism, apart from the expansion cards, often occupies a lot of space on its own, wasting valuable space in the server that could have been used for other hardware components. Moreover, expansion cards are often replaced to cope with everlasting functional requirement changes in servers, and their sizes vary. However, the expansion card securing mechanisms currently available in the market are not designed to be used with different-sized expansion cards. Therefore, the issues regarding waste of space and compatibility with different-sized expansion cards are main concerns to tackle in this industry.